harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Padma Patil
— based on the fact Padma didn't attend in Potions on April 21st, 1997, she was currently of age and could take her Apparition test. Great Britain or Irelandhttp://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0700-swns-alfie.htm |died= |blood=Half-blood or pure-blood - Padma was hiding out in the Room of Requirement with Dumbledore's Army before the members Neville summoned from outside the school began to arrive. This means she attended Hogwarts during the 1997-1998 school year, and must have been either half-blood or pure-blood, as Muggle-borns were banned from the school under the Voldemort regime. |alias= |title=Prefect |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Dark, long - "She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of shocking pink, with her long dark plait braided with gold, and gold bracelets glimmering at her wrists." Her identical twin Parvati had dark hair so she would have too. - "He was sitting right behind Parvati Patil, whose long dark hair fell below the back of her chair." Her identical twin Parvati had dark hair so she would have too. |eyes=Dark - "She didn’t look too enthusiastic about having Ron as a partner, though; her dark eyes lingered on the frayed neck and sleeves of his dress robes as she looked him up and down." |skin= |hidef= |family=*Mr Patil (father) *Mrs Patil (mother) *Parvati Patil (twin sister) *Ron Weasley (husband, alternate reality) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= Giant snake |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty= *Patil family *Dumbledore's Army *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw}} Padma Patil (b. 1979/1980) was a witch of Indian heritage who was in the same year as the famous Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the identical twin sister of Parvati Patil. Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw house and became a prefect in her fifth year. She was also a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. She later fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. It can be assumed that Padma survived the final battle of the Second Wizarding War, since she was not listed among the casualties. What she did later in life is currently unknown. Biography Early life Parvati and Padma were both born somewhere between 1979-1980. They were probably raised in a wizarding household as Padma's parents took her and her sister from school when they heard of Dumbledore's death, indicating they were aware of wizarding affairs. Hogwarts years In 1991, Padma began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Ravenclaw house and Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor, separating the two. Padma shared a dormitory with Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Morag MacDougal and Sue Li. It is likely that Padma and Parvati both knew Pansy Parkinson before starting their education due to the way Pansy addresses them. Fourth year Padma's fourth year at Hogwarts school would play host to the Triwizard Tournament, where students from three schools competed against one another. Normally three finalists are selected from the Goblet of Fire, but this year four students were selected, two from Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. As part of the tournament, a traditional Yule Ball is held by the hosting school, Padma attended the Yule Ball with Ron Weasley, at the urging of Parvati (Harry's date) when Harry begged her to find a date for Ron. Padma, however, was less than enthusiastic at having Ron as a partner, since he refused to dance with her and instead spent the evening stewing in jealousy over Hermione's date with Viktor Krum. Padma wore turquoise dress robes for the occasion. Due to both Harry and Ron showing a lack of interest in the twins, Padma and Parvati both abandoned their dates and danced with some boys from Beauxbatons. Padma became more interested in Ron Weasley after he became one of the hostages for the second task and spoke with him in the halls several times, intrigued with what had occurred. He assured her that he had his wand hidden and that he could have taken on the merpeople any time. Padma and her twin sister also attended the memorial of Cedric Diggory. They sat next to a boy from Durmstrang. Fifth year In 1995, Padma became a prefect for Ravenclaw along with Anthony Goldstein. Padma's fifth year would have the school undergo the watchful eye of the Ministry through Dolores Umbridge, who would be appointed High Inquisitor as well as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge refused to teach any of her students practical magic which led to an uproar against her. at a D.A. meeting]] Padma attended the Hog's Head for the founding meeting of Dumbledore's Army with her sister, and signed the parchment saying she wouldn't reveal any secrets that the group hold. She then became a member of Dumbledore's Army and participated in many of the meetings held, learning how to cast new spells such as a the Patronus charm, but is unknown if she ever succeeded in casting it. During her fifth year also Padma's rebellious side had really started to show, after becoming a member of Dumbledore's Army, Padma had also with the help of her sister Parvati and Harry Potter started to destroy the speakers that Umbridge had placed around the castle in an attempt to silence her. Sixth year In 1996, Padma and Parvati's parents initially didn't want their daughters to return to Hogwarts, though they were convinced to allow it. That year Hogwarts would be under attack from Death Eaters, and Dumbledore's Army was called into arms. However, neither Padma nor Parvati had their coins that signalled this call on them and did not participate in the battle. But as a result Mr and Mrs Patil insisted on bringing their daughters home the day after, due to the battle resulting in Albus Dumbledore's death at the end of the school year. Padma was unable to attend Dumbledore's funeral, having been taken home before breakfast. Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts ]] In 1998 Hogwarts was under the control of Lord Voldemort and his followers, students were brutally punished and taught different subjects, like how to use dark magic instead of defending against it. Sensing the need for rebellion yet again, like there had been when Hogwarts was under the control of Dolores Umbridge, Padma and her sister Parvati both joined the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army, standing up against Death Eater control of Hogwarts. Unlike before when trouble brewed Padma's parents had not attempted to withdraw her and her sister from school as it had now become compulsory attendance for pure-blood students, which the Patil sisters are likely to be. , Cho, and Leanne after the battle]] In May, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger returned to Hogwarts after taking the year off to destroy Horcruxes. With Harry's return, Dumbledore's Army was stronger than it had ever been. But with this return, Voldemort and his Death Eaters came looking for Harry. Hogwarts staff and students refused to simply hand Harry over without a fight, and in return a fight is what they got. Padma participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting alongside her sister and Dean Thomas. Padma survived the battle and was later seen talking with Cho Chang, Katie Bell, and Leanne. Later life It remains currently unknown what Padma did in her later life. It can be assumed that she attended the 2014 reunion of Dumbledore's Army. Alternate 2020 When Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter went back in time to save Cedric Diggory, they caused Past Hermione to get suspicious of Viktor Krum, and she went to the Yule Ball with Ron instead; thus never revealing the jealousy Ron had of her and Krum. Thus, the alternate version of Ron married Padma instead of Hermione. They had a son named Panju together. Physical appearance Both Padma and her sister were described by Dean Thomas in 1994 as "the two best-looking girls in the year". They are both very attractive girls with dark eyes and long dark hair. Parvati usually wore her hair in a plait and Padma may have done likewise. Personality and traits Padma seems to be the less outgoing and more studious of the twins. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, a mark of her intelligence. Also, Padma was not yet asked to the Yule Ball by the time she was fixed up with Ron Weasley, despite her physical beauty the boys in her year did not seem to be interested in her, not even Dean Thomas who seems to have attended the ball alone. Padma was also made a prefect, something her sister never achieved, making her appear better trusted for the position by her teachers than her sister. She was also much quieter than her sister Parvati. Magical abilities and skills *'Defence against the Dark Arts': Padma participated in Dumbledore's Army and probably learned some defensive spells there. Later, she took N.E.W.T. classes in this subject. *'Potions': In 1996, Padma and Parvati brewed Babbling Beverage to disturb Dolores Umbridge. Unlike her sister, she took N.E.W.T. classes in this subject, indicating she earned either an 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations' O.W.L.Padma is shown attending Potions class in the sixth film. Although shown as a Gryffindor, she is canonically a Ravenclaw, making her one of the four Ravenclaws who took the class in the book, along with Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and an unidentified Ravenclaw. *'Duelling': It is likely that Padma had a fair amount of skill in duelling as she survived the Battle of Hogwarts and joined Dumbledore's Army. Etymology The Patils' names and appearance in the films imply that the characters are of Indian descent. Patil is a common Marathi surname in the state of Maharashtra, India. It signifies that at least one of Padma's ancestors was a village head in western India. In Sanskrit, Padma means "lotus," which symbolises divinity and purity, because of its nature and birth in dirty mud water. Also, Padma is a by-name for the Hindu goddess of prosperity, Lakshmi, the consort of the Hindu god of protection, Lord Vishnu. Rowling initially intended her and her sister to bear forenames beginning with Ma. Their surname on Rowling's class list is also spelled as "Patel", which is another version of the name Patil but from a different region of India (Gujarat). Behind the scenes *In and subsequent films, Padma is shown to be in Gryffindor along with Parvati, instead of Ravenclaw, but in , the video game adaptation of , and Years 5-7 she is in Ravenclaw. *The Patils are not portrayed as identical twins in the films, but rather fraternal twins who look alike in some ways, as the actresses who play the girls are not sisters in real life. *Padma is portrayed by Sharon Sandhu in . However, she was recast and was portrayed by Afshan Azad in later films. *In , J. K. Rowling's early names for Padma and Parvati are given with: Madhari Patel and Mati Patel. Appearances , her twin sister]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Parvati Patil *Padma and Parvati Patil Notes and references de:Padma Patil es:Padma Patil fi:Padma Patil fr:Padma Patil it:Padma Patil nl:Padma Patil pl:Padma Patil ru:Падма Патил Category:20th century births Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1991 Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Patil Padma